The Loudest Whispers
by inkandblood0275
Summary: I was always quiet. I used to have friends, but they all chose to leave me. Said I was insane. Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not. But I think I found someone I can trust, someone I might open up to. Someone that will listen to what I have to say before I decide to just stay silent again. Maybe he can hear the loudest whispers...Before I choose to never whisper again...Grimmjow x OC, AU!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I know it might be odd seeing me here in the world of Bleach when I have a VK story! XD But I've had this idea for a story in my head since 2 nights ago and it won't go away! So instead of typing chapter 10 for Just Another Pawn, I'd figure to just go ahead and let this idea out! Please be warned that there will be swearing, and this** **be a dark story. By dark, I mean like no happy fun sunshine time. There will be scenes of rape and violence. I know it sounds really cruel to think about it, but the idea got me thinking, so it grew more lol. I will warn you at the beginning to so you can just skip the little part of the chapter. So without further ado, here's The Loudest Whispers! :) *I do not own any part of Bleach***

**Chapter 1: Daydreaming**

* * *

I really hate mornings. I truly do. Morning is when the day just starts and you're forced to get up and leave the warmth and comfort of your bed. I groan and pull away the thick blanket from me and sit up. I ran a hand through my messy blue hair and yawned, dreading the day ahead of me. Why? Cause I attend this super prestigious academy that almost every parent wants their kid to attend. Hah. Their kids aren't smart like I am. They think that my blue hair is a sign of rebellion and that I shouldn't be here, but hey, here I am. People always think that I'm more likely to end up in jail than this school.

I'm here cause I wanted to prove to people that I'm not just a future criminal.

I always wondered why people had to assume and judge me cause of how I look.

I'm just like you.

My favorite color just happens to be black is all. Nothing wrong with that.

The door to the bathroom in my dorm opened and out came my scrawny roommate. I squint my eyes due to the bright light from the bathroom. My eyes adjust soon and I glare at him. His eyes widened in fear and he squeaked out, "I-I'm sorry Grimmjow, I-I didn't know you'd be up a little early today!"

I sigh and just shrug. "It's okay man, no harm done. I didn't know how early it was anyway, what time is it?" I don't even know his name, but I don't bother. It's not like the kid is my friend anyway. Look at him, he's scared shitless of me.

"A-About 5:45 Grimmjow. Remember the early morning lecture is today with Grenwell."

Oh yeah. That. Might as well shower now, I have time to actually eat breakfast today.

I hop off of my bed and grab a clean pair of boxers and a towel.

* * *

Tell me, what's the point of having a dorm room if you have to share it? Especially when you share it with a beauty queen that sticks her nose into EVERYTHING she can find. And this morning is no different.

"Ugh, hey, have you seen my blue dress? The one with the rose belt?"

You mean a skimpy piece of fabric you call clothing? Sure. I've seen it. On prostitutes.

"No Ky, I haven't seen your dress. Didn't you tell me that Jen had it?"

"UGH! THAT BITCH!" Ky screamed, stomping her feet. She brushed her wavy brown hair out of her face. "I need that dress for my date tonight!"

With the man whore that has fucked each and every one of your friends, including you! Hmm, a whore DATING a whore. It makes perfect sense doesn't it?

I roll my eyes at her temper tantrum and opt to take a shower instead. Studying all night long for the test on Wednesday takes a toll on you. And it doesn't help that my morning lecture is with Grenwell today.

* * *

I adjust my navy blue tie with one hand and eat a bagel with the other. God I hate these ties. Always makes me feel like I'm being choked. My jacket is hung over the back of my chair in the grand banquet hall. We eat every meal here, and the food is delicious. My electric blue eyes wander up to the tall, elegant ceiling. It's a champagne color, with lace like designs and chandeliers. The room is very large with various sized tables in the room, all with white table cloth and navy blue napkins with silverware. A third of the room was basically a giant buffet of various foods. There were separate sections for various foods like pasta, pizza, they even had a separate waffle station.

I look at my watch and realize that I need to get to the lecture hall quickly so I wouldn't be late.

Grenwell isn't the nicest lady around, I'll say that. I finish off my bagel and grab my jacket along with my books. I head out of the banquet hall and down to the lecture hall.

* * *

**I know that was short, and you didn't really get to know Grimmjow or our mystery female character. :P I just wanted to get this out cause I just wanted to get the story going! I also realized that I suck when it comes to first person for a whole chapter. So third person point of view it is! XD Review, tell me what ya think! :) Have a nice day/night!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! So I really suck at first person, like I said yesterday. So I'm sticking with third from now on. I might write little short snippets in first person, but no more whole chapter first person point of view. XD I always like my chapters to at least be over 1,500 words, but I was really tired from school and I was too lazy to change the chapter over to third person. :/ I'm sorry bout that, but I hope you see a big improvement in my writing in this chapter! :) *I do not own Bleach, or any possible song lyrics/bands that are possibly going to be mentioned in this chapter***

**Chapter 2: Lecture Time**

* * *

Grimmjow rolled his eyes and yawned from the pure boredom that was Mrs. Grenwell's lecture. The short, elderly lady was pulling up charts from her computer and they were projecting onto the screen near it. This week is all about the economy and how it can affect our everyday lives. Grimmjow knew he didn't learn best by just listening and watching, his method of memorizing things are based purely by copying notes, multiple times until the information is ingrained into his head. That was why he always looked forward to his calculus class, he always brought two notebooks and the teacher made everything understandable. He sighs and just glances around the room, praying that the information will just somehow stick inside his ears and stay there until Friday morning when a test was given out on the information taught and learned throughout the week.

The classroom was set up much like an auditorium, long rows of tables each elevated higher than the last, making the room look as if it were a sound wave. The tabled were made of wood and the seats were cushioned, the cloth material a navy blue color. The ceilings were high, with speakers places strategically around the room so when Mrs. Grenwell made her lectures, all of her students could hear her clearly with her microphone. Grimmjow always preferred to sit near the back doors of the class. He wasn't a bad student, he just wanted to leave the class as soon as possible so he could enjoy walking through the courtyard before it became crowded and noisy.

Compared to Grimmjow, Mrs. Grenwell was a short, elderly lady, barely standing at 5'1". Grimmjow towered over her with his 6'1" stature, making him seem even more intimidating. Mrs. Grenwell always had her longish gray hair up in a bun and wore a crystal clear blue necklace, the last gift her deceased husband gave her. Grimmjow was very different of course, with his tall build and striking electric blue hair, matching his eyes. He always got asked if he dyed his hair, but he quickly responded no and walked off. For some reason, he just didn't have the patience to deal with mindless questions coming from people he"ll never talk to again anyway. Grimmjow has his signature earrings on as well, one ear sporting two piercings, with a small chain connecting the upper and lower piercings. A small blue rose hung from the bottom of the chain and the other ear had one lone piercing of just a simple silver spike. Pair that up with his tall build and intimidating aura and you have the recipe for one Grimmjow Jaegerjauquez.

~Half an hour later, Mrs. Grenwell's Classroom~

"Alright, please make sure to at least look over your notes from today students, remember the weekly Friday tests!", Mrs. Grenwell said with a cheery voice, smiling.

Grimmjow almost leapt out of his seat, he was so relieved. He quickly gathered his books and headed off to his Literature class that was taking place in the library. As always, he walked through the magnificent courtyard, the flowers still glistening with the morning dew. Grimmjow kept on walking, but a bit more slowly, just si he could get some fresh air before having to sit inside for an hour again and to of course, admire the scenery. He was so immersed in his walk, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ah! My books! Crap, I'm gonna be late for my chemistry class!" a female voice said with concern.

Grimmjow quickly apologized and helped the girl pick up her books. He handed her stacks of folders and a few binders and helped her organize them so the folders and binders wouldn't slip and slide everywhere. When he finally actually looked at the girl, his first thought was, _Wow, she is tiny compared to me!_

Grimmjow guessed that she couldn't have been more than 5'2" or 5'3". She had chocolate brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and warm brown eyes. Her eyes were big and full of life and emotion that it was hard for Grimmjow to look away. She also wore glasses that were a deep emerald color, showing off her eyes even more. The girl also had on the mandatory school uniform, for girls, you had to wear a simple white dress shirt and a navy blue tie with a navy blue jacket. The skirts were also a navy blue color, the girls hating the over usage of navy blue. The jacket had the academy symbol on the left side of the chest, for both boys and girls. But some worked their way around the academy rules and managed to spice up their outfits with rhinestones and ribbons and all other useless junk they called fashion. Overall, he thought she was pretty, but he knew she wasn't one of the school snobs or whores.

"Hello? You there?"

Grimmjow snapped out of his trance and the girl giggled. "Thanks for helping me with my books. I know it was an accident so don't worry about it. I do the same thing sometimes, this courtyard is my favorite place in the school besides the dining hall, hehe." she said with a kind smile. With one hand, she held outstretched it to Grimmjow. "My name's Claire. Claire Adams."

Grimmjow took her hand and gave it a firm shake and said softly, "Grimmjow...Grimmjow Jaegerjauquez."

Claire gave him a warm smile and then said, "Oh! You probably don't remember, but we were partners last semester in chemistry. Well, before you decided to change your entire schedule of course."

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded, even though he didn't really remember Claire at all.

"How about we have lunch together? It's the least you could do for knocking my books over." Claire said with a giggle.

"I can't today...Maybe some other time, sorry." he quickly replied.

"Oh, that's fine, just let me know! It was nice seeing you again Grimmjow!" she smiled and began to speed walk to her chemistry class.

* * *

I'm really screwed this time! Oh why did I ask him to lunch?! And even tell him that it was out of obligation ?! Come on Claire, think these things through!

I sighed and walked even faster to my chem class, trying my best not to drop my books on my own accord this time. Mr. Reeds does not appreciate any of us coming late to class, no matter what you told him, but I hope he doesn't notice me! God, I'm still so embarrassed with what happened with Grimmjow. I wish he was just a little easier to talk to...He seems so intimidating, but I think he's just a big teddy bear on the inside. Maybe if I get to know him better, I can try to unlock whatever he's hiding...

A girl can dream right?

* * *

Fantastic, a fucking essay due by tomorrow morning. This class really gets on my nerves...I was looking forward to spending most of the night in the music hall, but noooo, this essay had to go and ruin my plans. Screw literature, when is Shakespeare ever gonna help me in life anyways. It's not like I plan on becoming an author anyway.

At least we get some class time to at least start this stupid assignment. The good thing is that I've read Romeo and Juliet over and over again so much that the spine of the book already causes the book to fall open to some of my favorite chapters. I think if I just concentrate enough, I can get the first three paragraphs done and then just finish it up later in my study hall, and then I'll just edit it in study hall. I'll write the final copy when I get back to my dorm room, maybe I can get my roommate's opinion on how the essay turned out. I'm not gonna do the final copy in my study hall cause I use that time to do my calculus homework.

Time to get to business.

* * *

**Yay! Chapter 2 is done! Time for me to work on Just Another Pawn! Review please, and have a nice day/night! :)**


End file.
